


A Different Kind of Sibling Rivalry

by TopazVulpix



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Bat!Thor, Joker!Loki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-21
Updated: 2019-10-21
Packaged: 2020-12-27 22:36:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21126383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TopazVulpix/pseuds/TopazVulpix
Summary: With Joker still fresh in my head and an old Loki prompt laying around. I bring you this intriguing crossover alternate universe. Based on a prompt request form @gaslightgallows on Tumblr.





	A Different Kind of Sibling Rivalry

The cuffs hadn’t been cleaned. Thor could feel the patches of dried blood from where he’d beaten Loki - no, Joker, there were other people in the room - away with the chains last time. Attempting to lift his head made the room swim around him for a moment.

“Wakey wakey, eggs and bakey. You’ve got company to attend to.” Joker’s sing-song tone was garbled by speaker feedback. He was smart enough not to be in the room when the Batman woke up this time. Thor’s ‘company’ this time was a trio of grim, scarred, and dirty henchman Joker had no doubt pulled off the docks mere days ago. They still held an air of superiority Joker tended to beat out of his long-term underlings.

“Now Batsy, my three friends here are going to assist me in asking you a few questions. You’re always so difficult to talk to. I’ll be watching of course I - oh goodness me! I forgot to turn your monitor on!” With a flash, Thor was greeted with a visage of his once-brother. The same trade-mark of Joker never failed to catch his eye.

Sewed up with surgical precision - their father’s last ghastly act - was Joker’s smile. Thor could never understand why Loki had never removed the metal wire and let the wounds heal. Even after proper care at Arkham Loki had gone through to trouble of having the stitching re-done with razor sharp material that was even stronger than the original thread.

“Let’s get started then shall we?” Blood dribbled down his chin with each word, only stopping at the end of the sentence when he let his face twist back into the strung up grin. It had stopped bothering Loki long ago. “Question one: where did you hide my chemical stash?”

There was a pause. Joker raised an eyebrow, waiting on Thor’s response. When it didn’t come, he sighed and waved his hand at one of the henchman.Thor’s bayd tensed with the crack of metal against his armor. Even with the suit the blow stung. The henchman backed away, keeping the crowbar well out of Thor’s reach. Thor focused on the camera about Joker’s monitor and snarled.

“You know, you’re adorable when you’re mad.”

“I could literally kill you.” Thor bit out in response.

“Oh!” Joker’s eyes lit up. “He can still speak! I was worried we’d finally gotten through that thick skull of yours and damaged your Broca’s area. That’d be an absolute pain to fix, but as for the killing me part, you know that won’t happen. I suppose we can move on to question two if you’re not in the mood…” Joker turned to flip through pages of scribbled notes, many sentences crossed out.

Thor was glad he’d contacted Val before entering Joker’s hideout. It would’ve been a long night otherwise. As it stood, he figured Joker would maybe get one more question in before Catwoman arrived and Joker would have to deal with Batman in person again. He didn’t look forward to what would, as always, be a vicious fight, but it was better than being a human piñata for hours.


End file.
